1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, assemblies, and systems adapted for use with vascular access devices, for collecting biological samples for use in point-of-care testing, and for filling specimen collection containers for use in conventional laboratory testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a drop of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Once collected, blood samples may be analyzed to obtain medically useful information including chemical composition, hematology, coagulation, etc.
Blood tests determine the physiological and biochemical states of the patient, such as disease, mineral content, drug effectiveness, and organ function. Blood tests may be performed in a clinical laboratory or at the point-of-care near the patient. One example of point-of-care blood testing is the routine testing of a patient's blood glucose levels which involves the extraction of blood via a finger stick and the mechanical collection of blood into a diagnostic cartridge. Thereafter, the diagnostic cartridge analyzes the blood sample and provides the clinician a reading of the patient's blood glucose level. Other devices are available which analyze blood gas electrolyte levels, lithium levels, and ionized calcium levels. Some other point-of-care devices identify markers for acute coronary syndrome (ACS) and deep vein thrombosis/pulmonary embolism (DVT/PE).
Despite the rapid advancement in point-of-care testing and diagnostics, blood sampling techniques have remained relatively unchanged. Blood samples are frequently drawn using hypodermic needles or vacuum tubes attached to a proximal end of a needle or a catheter assembly. In some instances, clinicians collect blood from a catheter assembly using a needle and syringe that is inserted into the catheter to withdraw blood from a patient through the inserted catheter. These procedures utilize needles and vacuum tubes as intermediate devices from which the collected blood sample is typically withdrawn prior to testing. These processes are thus device intensive, utilizing multiple devices in the process of obtaining, preparing, and testing blood samples. Each additional device increases the time and cost of the testing process. A simplified device for providing blood for point-of-care testing is, therefore, desired. Additionally, since point-of-care tests are often supplemented with further conventional laboratory testing, it is also desirable to have a blood sampling and collection assembly that can be used to collect a blood sample for traditional laboratory testing and a second sample for point-of-care testing. These features are accomplished through the device, assembly, and system of the present invention.